Frances's Big Birthday Party!
Frances's Big Birthday Party! is a Frances home video / Frances clip show that was released on September 13, 2011. Plot: It's Frances's birthday and everyone's invited on a fun-filled celebration of music, games and special friends! Frances is turning a year older and her friends are throwing her a surprise birthday party as Frances remembers special times with all of her friends and families featuring clips taken from Frances seasons 1-8. Meanwhile Frances's friends will arrive to her party including Marncharoo the Pirate, Polly the Parrot, Ms. Turner, Mr. Bookworm, Pattie, Farmer Joe and many more. Frances and her friends love to play party games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, freeze dance, Frances Says, tic-tac-toe, limbo and ring toss. They can eat lots of party food like pizza, ice cream and cake. As Frances and her pals sing songs like "If You're Happy & You Know It," "Itsy Bitsy Spider," "Old MacDonald had a Farm," "The Alphabet Song" and a song to sing to Frances "Happy Birthday to You." Frances's friends were giving her some birthday presents and Frances is so thankful for her party. Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Melta Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog *Thelma *Ida *Marncharoo the Pirate *Polly Parrot *Ms. Turner *Mr. Bookworm *Pattie *Farmer Joe *Farm Animals *Blackstreet Brothers from the City *Other Friends Songs: #Frances Theme Song #The More We Work Together #Hooray! It's My Birthday #If You're Happy & You Know It #That's What it Means to Be a Friend #Oh, When We March (Taken from "Frances at the Parade") #The Alphabet Song (Taken from "Gloria's Spelling Bee") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from "Frances & the Bug Club") #Clap Your Hands (Taken from "Frances has Rhythm") #What Can I Do (Taken from "Frances and the Computer") #The Helping Song (Taken from "Frances and the Computer") #Yummy! Yummy! (Taken from "Albert's Snack Attack!") #We Like Ice Cream (Taken from "Frances at the Ice Cream Shop") #Dancing Shoes (Taken from "Frances Wears New Shoes") #Boogie Woogie Frances (Taken from "Frances Rocks!") #Three Little Monkeys (Taken from "Frances's Petting Zoo") #Silly Song (Taken from "Frances's TV-Free Week") #Limbo Rock (Taken from "Albert's Present") #The Colors of the Rainbow (Taken from "Frances Follows the Rainbow") #The Pirate Song (Taken from "Frances's Pirate Treasure") #In the Library (Taken from "Frances Visits the Library") #Old MacDonald had a Farm (same as Our Friend Frances had a Farm) (Taken from "Frances Goes to the Farm") #Friends are Special (Scenes Taken from: Bread & Jam for Frances, A Whiny Sister for Frances, Albert's Snack Attack!, Frances's Camping Adventure, Frances Plays Hide & Seek, Albert and the Beanstalk, Frances Plants a Seed, Frances Plays Baseball and Frances Rides a Bike) #Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck (Taken from "Fire Safety for Frances") #Frances's Rock and Roll Band (Taken from "Frances Rocks!") #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Taken from "Frances Knows her Numbers") #You're Special (Taken from "We Love You, Frances") #Happy Birthday to You Special DVD Features: *'Frances's Happy, Happy Birthday Party Games' - Present Time, Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Decorate a Cake, Pop the Balloons, Musical Chairs, Number Chase and Tic Tac Toe *'"Frances's Birthday"' featurette *Languages: English, French or Spanish *'''More Birthday Party Informantion for Bonus Episodes from these Time Warner Cable Kids Shows: '''Caillou: Celebrations, Arthur: D.W.'s Perfect Wish, Elmo's World: Birthdays, Dinosaur Train: Surprise Party and WordWorld: Happy Birthday, Dog! Trivia: *This DVD special where nobody says goodbye at the end. After they said “Happy Birthday, Frances!” then the balloons and confetti came down and Frances says, “Who wants some more cake and ice cream?” *This is the only DVD special to feature Frances's private party room. *This is the first use of the Season 9 version of the Frances Theme Song. *This is Frances's second birthday party in the show. *It has revealed that Frances's favorite cake is chocolate. Frances's Big Birthday Party DVD Previews: Opening #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #The Jim Henson Company Logo #Coming Soon to Theatres #Frances 2 Trailer #Coming Soon to DVD #Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie Trailer #Frances DVDs Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids Commercial #Dinosaur Train Dinosaur Big City Trailer #Feature Program #Frances's Big Birthday Party Intro Closing #Frances's Big Birthday Party End Credits #The Jim Henson Company Logo #The Frances Fan Club Promo #Frances TV Series Promo #Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial Category:Frances